


Punishing The Worshippers

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Altmer - Freeform, Gen, Male Protagonist, Original Character(s), Rorikstead, Skyrim - Freeform, Talos - Freeform, Thalmor, Villain Protagonist, high elf, scumbag protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Despite not giving a damn about the finer details of being a Thalmor agent (regulations, rules, etc.) he will still do his work obediently and quite adequately.





	Punishing The Worshippers

Out of all of Aeolus’ business responsibilities, his favourite was to confront Talos worshippers.

“Sindit Ulrenrsson of Rorikstead.” Aeolus said, shutting the door behind him. “You have been accused of Talos worship.”

“Wh-what?”

The Nord man had been rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when Aeolus threw him out of his bed and onto the wood floor. “This must be a mistake!” He protested.

“The Thalmor make _no_ mistakes, _friend_.” Aeolus said cooly. “I can promise you this, Sindit.” He grabbed the Nord by the hair and pinned him. “Now, you are going to come with me, quietly, so that you may face justice.”

“ _Justice_? For what?” Sindit said—shrieked, really. “ _I haven’t even done anythin’!_ ”

Aeolus scoffed and coiled the chain of Sindit’s amulet around his fist and pulled, _hard_. The pinioned Nord made a sound between shock and pain that turned into a gag as the chain was yanked taut around his windpipe before breaking away.

Aeolus looked at the shiny amulet in the muted firelight. _Not Talos._

 _Akatosh_.

“ _Hmph_ ,” Aeolus huffed, “No matter...” he dropped the amulet to the floor carelessly.

“ _See?_ Now you’ll let me go, _right_?” Sindit was hopeful—foolishly so.

“Perhaps, but I still think the Thalmor deserve information.” Aeolus stroked his small patch of beard thoughtfully with two fingers—middle and pointer.

“Oh, for the love of _Mara_ —“ Sindit began to swear.

“ _Quiet_ ,” Aeolus snarled, as to cut Sindit off. “Is there anyone _else_ in his miserable little backwater town that worships Talos?” He demanded pointedly.

“I’m not telling you anything, _elf_.”

Aeolus sighed. “I’ll ask _again_ —“

Still, Sindit continued his bellyaching.

Aeolus had had enough. “Tell me, before I _bury_ you _alive_.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Sindit snapped.

Aeolus breathed, his patience was now worn thin to breaking as he picked Sindit up by the back of his neck and dragged him down to the basement. Sindit kicked and fought valiantly as Aeolus reached the bottom steps.

“I have been _nothing_ but _patient_ with you, Sindit,” Aeolus said softly, “And still you quarrel. Still you argue.” He let the Nord go, shoving him to the dusty floor. “But the Thalmor _always_ get their information, regardless. So this is of no consequence to me.”

Sindit grimaced. “S’not a surprise, _elf_ ,” he took the time to insult. “The whole _lot_ of ya, pointy-eared _tyrants_. Finger-wagglin’ _fairies_.”

Aeolus rolled his eyes.

“Think yer _unerring_ —“

Aeolus stepped on Sindit’s back. “I think we’re done here, Sindit. You give me information, I don’t scorch your face off. Understood?” He smiled and lowered his voice. “I may just send word out for more Justiciars to come... just to be sure.”

Sindit gasped fearfully. “ _You can’t._ ” But a foreboding feeling pecked at the back of his mind. He could, and would.

“But it can be avoided by your telling me everything.”

“There’s _nobody_ here I know of who worships Talos, I _swear_.”

“No Talos worship? In _this_ little town of _Nords_?” Aeolus harrumphed. “You think I’ll fall for _that_? Listen, _Sindit_ , you have _one_ more chance.” He hissed. “Or I send for backup.”

“ _Gods damn you._ ” He finally submitted, he buried his face in his arms. “Old man, works by the farm... _Akardheim Enrikverson_.”

Aeolus nodded knowingly. “You have been of great help to the cause today, Sindit. On behalf of the Aldmeri Dominion, I thank you.”

“Don’t bother...” Sindit said, taken aback by himself. Horrified that he had sold out a feeble old man to the Thalmor.

Of course, it _was_ for the _best_ —it was either one takes the fall, or _many_.

Aeolus stepped back. Leaving the basement. “I’ll be sure to give the old man your regards.”

The next day, Akardheim was never heard from again. And Sindit prayed for redemption.


End file.
